Twins the clash of the pink hair
by Insert screen name here
Summary: He doesn't love her. She doesn't love him. But if she shuts up and he squints slightly, she could just about pass for her brother...


(Okay, I got this idea from InARealPickle and here's the crack. Firstly, don't jump to conclusions while reading this. It'll only confuse you. Secondly, I don't have anything against goths, I just thought that giving Kakashi a preppy inner would be fun. Thirdly, THIS FIC CONTAINS YAOI. NO LIKEY NO READY THIS IS THE RULE. You have been warned.)

**How can I leave?**

_'Oh Kami...'_

_He's running now. Towards or away from what, he doesn't know. All he knows is that if he's right then..._

_'No! Don't think about that! Of course you're wrong!' His inner's playing up again, reminding him so strongly of the young pinkette that he almost chokes. Oh Kami, what if he's right..._

_"Kakashi," he whips round to find his dark eye met with the oh-so-familiar green orbs he had come to love._

_"What are you doing?" His voice quivers as the slender form throws its head back into a mocking laugh._

_"Oh Kakashi, you've seen so much. Why are you still so naive?" Emerald eyes hard again, the figure draws its katana. "So much for the good times eh?"_

_Pink and red rushes towards him. He screams, coverring his face with his arms as the powerful genjutsu pushes him into a world of pain._

_"I'll let you live...for now..." A pink lock brushes his burning cheek as he slips from consciousness._

_One word escapes his trembling lips as he falls forward..._

_"Sa...kukuku...chi...mo"_

* * *

A lazy eye fell on the group assembled in front of him. First of all, lots and lots of blonde hair was collected on the head of a shrieking blonde. He was actually laughing so hard that Kakashi didn't feel like asking what the water was doing on his pants...

'Ugh, goth...' Kakashi's annoyingly preppy inner regarded the second, silent boy with disdain. Wait, he was the one who's brother killed the rest of his family...

'Yeah and he has hair like a freakin' cokatoo! Moving on...' Sighing at the insensitivity of his now omnipresent inner, Kakashi regarded his final 'student'.

'Oh Kami...' His inner was for once voicing Kakashi's actual thoughts. 'It's that bastard's sister...'

Overcome with a mixture of disgust at the peeing blonde, annoyance at the silence given by the second boy and pure and unadulterated loathing for the sister of his former lover, kakashi said the first thing that sprang into his generally brilliant mind.

"You guys are all idiots."

Meanwhile, the gothic little emo kid watched the jounin with dismay.

'This is the guy? Seriously? Kami, this'll be a long day...'

* * *

His eyes were fixed on her as she casually climbed the tree. He sighed, so far it had been so easy to find a clear difference between her and her genius brother but now...

With chakra control like that she may even have potential. Hell, he didn't Sachimo until he became a jounin. Maybe he started off talentless and annoying too.

Her eyes were fixed on Uchiha as he made more and more small blunders on his way to the top. 'Damn it Sasuke!' Her inner shrieked. 'Pull yourself together man!'

Shocked that she had come so close to _insulting _her precious Sasuke-kun, Sakura stumbled back for a moment before falling, the world spinning. About to make painful contact with the ground, she realised that she'd been caught. Her sensei layed her down with gentleness that suprised himself.

'Damn it man!' His inner raged. 'Don't get attatched to it! That family's filled with backstabbers and traitors!'

He sighed, his inner was right. But just for that moment, as her eyes flickered, he remembered Sachimo. Sachimo fighting his enemies with such grace and skill, even running low enough on chakra to completely collapse. Kakashi had always been there to catch him when he fell.

He weighed a ton but he was never heavy.

Once again, Kakashi toyed with the idea of leaving. Find Haruno. Settling down with him...

"Kaka-sensei!" The blonde's shrieks pulled him out of his thoughts and he sighed.

He still had a duty here. He couldn't go anywhere. With a last glance at a semi-conscious Sakura, he moved over to the bruised blonde.

Her hair...

No longer the long, pink locks he had so loathed, her hair was short and slightly spiked at the back. She'd been fighting. She faced Ino with such venom in her eyes that Kakashi's breathing grew heavy. The loathsome, useless child who he had taken under his wing had grown, and spectacularly so. She could fight. She may even beat her long term rival. And Kami she looked so much like her brother.

Twins. As odd as it may sound, despite being twins he was seven years older than the girl. When he was 5 years old, he had decided that playing around with his father's scrolls was a good idea. The next thing any of them knew, a lanky twelve year old with ridiculous hair was sprawled on the kitchen floor. and six years later, he was leaving. And a year after that, his little sister was growing into a beautiful kunoichi with outstanding chakra control.

As Ino pulled the final punch, he sighed in relief. A draw he could stand. If she'd won...

He carried her gently, feeling a rising sensation of disgust within him. He layed her down gently. When she woke up, he explained what had happened gently. After that, he watched her, squinting and tilting his head just enough so that she looked like _him._

'This is a problem,' his inner mused, 'in love with a student who's older brother you passionately-'

"For Kami's sake!" Loud and blonde growled. "When'll it be my turn!"

With his attention focussed on keeping the shrieky blonde from braining himself, Kakashi momentarily forgot the rosette. Both rosettes.

"Damn it!" She hissed, pounding abused fist into the ground, "Damn, damn, damn!"

Sighing, he approached the pinkette.

She was obviously feeling bad about her teammate.

"He nearly KILLED them Kakashi! The murderous, treacherous, little-"

"Believe me Sakura, I know how you feel. The man you love betrayed you. I KNOW the feeling."

There were no tears in her usually watery eyes. Whatever it was, something within her had snapped, broken free. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't be weak. Oh Kami, it was just like before. Just like when he resolved to get stronger and not let his heart be broken by any other man. She looked so much like her brother with kakashi's broken heart.

He would see her again. Weeks, months or years in the future, he would see her. And he would have a handle on his feelings.


End file.
